Advanced driver-assistance systems (ADAS) are designed to assist a driver in the process of driving a vehicle. The primary goal of these systems is to improve vehicle driving and safety. One component of an ADAS system is active steering assistance wherein the ADAS system assists with or directly controls the steering of the vehicle to follow a predetermined path. This can be as simple as “lane keeping,” which selectively controls vehicle steering to keep the vehicle between lane lines or as complex as steering the vehicle to a predetermined destination without driver input. Active steering assistance is typically disabled whenever the driver takes control of a steering wheel of the vehicle and is not re-enabled until the driver re-engages the system. The driver, however, may believe that the system is always enabled and/or there could be a delay in reactivating a previously deactivated active steering assistance. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.